Bye Bye Maxium Ride
by Allesia Ravenclaw
Summary: About the death of the great Maxium Ride
1. Chapter 1

**My first story every on fanfiction, and I'm not sure when I will upload the next Chapter but tell me if you like it, and if you don't, Why don't you?**

Soaring, high above the skies was one of my favorite things to do. But today's trip was on foot, or should I say on fin. I was one of the newest versions of the avian- human mutations, which had not only wings, but complete with retractable fins and claws and the ability to change our body shapes. They called me D-1, which was my version letter and number. But, secretly at the lab all the others had called me Magnum or great one in Latin, as I was the one who was sent out to destroy the great Maxium Ride herself.

My mission today was very simple. The goal was to get some information from our spy, who was D-2, also know as Fallax, who was following the 'flock' as they relaxed in California. As he couldn't leave the area, I would have to swim over to him to get the data. Stupid flock, I thought, thinking they had _killed _all of Itex and the companies that helped it! I guess that 'traitor' Jeb never told them about the underground school, who's experiment's where even more serious than thought possible. In fact, they lately have experimenting with something long thought impossible. And turning of gravity was considered a _minor _experiment to the rest of the things they planned to do! Just thinking about all the little, stupid humans made a happy shiver go down my long spine.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrr_ boy is the ocean cold this time of year, but no matter, once I was done getting the information I could fly back.

Standing on the pier was a boy who looked about the age of five with blonde hair and a rounded face. I swam up to the pier, got out of the water without anyone seeing me and went over to him. As always, I had to test to make sure it was Fallax, so I got out a knife, and stabbed him in the stomach, while making it look like a hug. When I stepped away I say that the wound already healed. "Sup Magnum?" "Nothing much, now give me the information before I get impatient!" As he handed me the file I noticed that he had a long scar sort of thing along the back of his hand.

Turns out it was just a angry sea gull that did it so we said good bye and I turned into the size and shape of a bird and sailed away.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got back to the lab with the files it was already dark and I could see Uber Director II shaving his beard. The new Uber Director had his own body, and didn't need a box to survive. The moon cast eerie shadows on the prickly, yellow grass and made my shivers come back. I started for the door, making sure not to show my fear, scanned my card and got in. These cards were virtually impossible to copy, and made of an indestructible substance that was brewed in the lab. The machine gave a beep and I was in.

"What does he mean? How is this possible? How did the flock gain even more powers?" _Well maybe they just started to mutate on their own again….. _I could talk on my own, but the UB2 was special and could receive mental messages from the new flock, so why waste my breath? "But they've each already developed at least one! Why does that shady one need one more?" _Well sir, _Fang _has only developed 2 powers, and being able to manipulate shadows isn't that big of a deal._ "Whatever, listen D-1, I need you to deliver this message to a 'pal' of mine. Deliver it to him, but fly away right away, unless you want to be a nice duck roast" he snickered. I hated him for that. He always made fun of me because I had the brown wings of a duck.

Ewwwww….. that's the 2nd bug to get in my mouth in 5 minutes! I wonder why the boss was so angry at this guy… Oh well UB2 was always mad at everyone, and people who he was mad at rarely survived, which is another reason I hate Maxium Ride. She thinks she's so cool escaping everyone. Well I can promise you, she won't escape this time.

I was starting to land at the coordinates that the UB2 gave me when I saw something familiar that made my eyes tear up. As I landed a tall, brown haired woman raced up to me. "Mom?"


End file.
